


覆盖

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 桃子cp - Freeform, 触及真心 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Summary: 吴真心xi生日的贺文～
Relationships: Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna
Kudos: 6





	覆盖

赫俊看着吴真心已经维持同一个表情起码5分钟的脸，小心翼翼地用胳膊肘推了推她，“真心啊，这里风大，你的脸要是再僵持着不动你可能要面瘫了。”  
吴真心垂头，闷声闷气地“nei”了一声，突然问：“他会不会生气啊？”  
赫俊望天，“真心啊，我也不知道，这你只能问权律师自己了，谁知道你杀青这天突然要补拍一场吻戏啊？”  
权正禄今天是来接她杀青顺便准备一个生日惊喜给她的。  
他没有来前，她一直觉得有些委屈，窝在剧组角落里偷偷哭着，连在一起后的第一个生日都没法和权律师一起过。但突然看到赫俊旁边的某人时，她眼泪又流的更凶了，也忘了打招呼，更忘了问他怎么会来，不停地拿袖子抹眼泪。  
赫俊帮她把她的行李放进权正禄的车后尾箱，吴真心爬进车子里，“我收拾好了…….”  
权正禄坐在驾驶位上，信手揉了一把身边有些丧气的人的头发，“怎么了？这么委屈？经纪人又让我不要太粘着你了？”  
吴真心有些不好意思问出口旁边的好心来接自己过生日却看到自己和他人吻戏的男人他有没有生气，顺着他的话接了下来，“对呀，我们去哪？”  
权正禄开出酒店停车场，“先去吃生日饭。”  
一路向南，车子穿过春天逐渐复苏的树林，树影横斜切过公路，天色晚沉。  
权正禄始终没说几句话，吴真心的表情渐渐稳定下来，想起男人刚刚在片场有些不好的表情，一丝愧疚又上了心头。  
“权律师……”  
“nei?”她鼓起勇气解释，“其实吧，他刚刚真的没有亲到我。”  
权正禄又“nei”了一声，毕竟眼见为实，更何况早之前她也和自己解释过，只不过又一次亲眼看到的确让他有些不适。  
吴真心急了，比划着解释，“真的，我没有骗你，我们还是借位拍的。他没有亲，没有亲嘴……”  
车子却不知在何时驶离了公路，树木密密实实地掩住了昏沉的天光，车子在四野无人的寂静里停下来，有风吹下的落叶落在挡风玻璃上，又坐着滑梯滑到雨刷器上。  
权正禄倾身过来捧起她的脸，威胁似的，语气里带着一些并不常见的咄咄逼人，“他亲了哪里？”  
吴真心指指人中，“这里。”  
他就在那软软的人中上吻下去，起初轻啄几口，随即变作咬噬，木质芳香气息霸道地笼罩在她肌肤表面，她主动回吻，舌头一点一点地舔着他的下巴，他被撩的发痒，索性低头咬住她嫩嫩小小的舌尖，卷过来吮吸。  
舌尖舔舐檀口每一处，裹卷她湿热的舌头。  
被勾得呼吸不畅，吴真心鼻息发出叮嘤声，娇柔婉转，惹得权正禄腹下一热。  
想到今天她的吻戏，他今天突然被刺激的不想让一贯引以为豪的自制力管束自己了。  
他把她软厚的大外套扯着一点点剥下来，调低椅背。吴真心被他抓过去坐在他腿上，靠着方向盘，配合地抬起双腿任由他把自己的牛仔裤脱掉。裤子是贴身款的，没法一口气脱下来，只能眼看着雪白的腿肉一节节露出来。权正禄被面前春光扰乱气息，脱的嫌烦，扯下来往后排一丢，“以后别穿这条裤子……”  
一双温热宽实的手，钻进她上衣里，滑进胸衣罩着两团柔软。  
他微带技巧地抓握揉捏她的乳肉，被他捏出的酥麻感麻痹了她全身的知觉，只让她呼吸起伏着被权正禄摆弄着身体。  
车中暖风吹拂，吴真心却为即将到来的贯穿有些战栗，环住男人的脖子，仿佛这样就会不害怕，但他插进来时她还是一抖，忍不住小声叫了出来。  
毕竟隔了太久两人都没有见面，再加上是在陌生的环境里，她还没有完全适应，一下子被火热硬大的东西充满，紧致敏感的下身被刺激得急剧收缩，分泌出淋漓热液。  
权正禄被她又夹又裹，险些没忍住，扯着她的臀瓣让她往下坐，但还是考虑她的感受没有太大力，“放松……”  
她被他抓着往下，他的分身就急剧地往里顶，她有些受不了，意乱情迷地咬着嘴唇求饶，“嗯……别抓我……要，要捅坏了……嗯呃......”  
权正禄含住她的唇瓣，抓着她的臀肉一下一下使得她上下蹲坐，急迫地喘着气，“乖……自己动。”  
这个姿势进的又深又刁钻，吴真心被他半控制着自己上上下下，完全说不出话，胸前一双浑圆摩擦着他的衬衫布料，越来越欲壑难填，她迷乱地想要被他急促地抽插捣弄，却没力气掌控自己的身体，干哑呻吟，“你……你轻一点…..我害怕…..”  
他安抚似的把她往怀里拢了拢，“怕什么？”却也没停下身下的动作。  
车子随着两人的动作仿佛在摇晃，吴真心气促声急，“车子好像在晃……要是被人拍到……我就……嗯啊……我就完蛋了……”  
他轻笑，荒郊野外哪会有什么人，一用力重重地顶在她最敏感的软肉上，怀里的人轻吟一声，颤颤软了下来，听到男人在耳边低声说——  
“完蛋了也好。”  
“我养你一辈子。”  
她愣愣地注视了他半天，眼里突然掉下一滴泪来。  
他害怕身上的人误以为自己还在生气，甚至想禁锢她让她不要再拍戏，没有落力地掐了一下她的脸，“我没有生气了……不是要拦着你拍戏……”摸着她的头发安慰。  
她自然知道他不是那样的人。  
只是听到那句一辈子，还是瞬间红了眼眶。  
一辈子？  
这个词真是太美好了，漫长而美好。  
她下身被男人梏着动不了，只好上身仰起来蹭他的胸膛，吃力地抱住他吻，求他快一点。下身挤溢出的水泽让权正禄晃了神，引她去摸。她眼神空茫，只觉得身体越来越沉甸甸，由着他把自己的手指塞进嘴里，与口中津液一并绕出银丝，被她自己吞咽下去，乖巧得让他喜欢的要命。  
身上的人被弄得着急，不老实地扭着细腰有意缩紧下身，叫的嗓子都快变了声，求他快些结束。她这样子又软又乖，他想到她今天在片场流着眼泪，眼尾红眼睛亮的样子，璀璨得触目难忘，念她今天也辛苦了，捏了捏她的腰，“好了。”  
她抽抽噎噎地点头，“那你快一点…..”  
话音未落，他猛地顶到最深处，她还没来得及叫就被沉重高潮劈中，扬起细长的脖子，身子泛起红潮。  
在车上做实在费劲，何况这么一番折磨，过了许久，吴真心才微弱出声：“好累啊……”  
权正禄把她收拾干净继续开车，她窝在副驾驶上犯困，没有真的睡着，再一睁眼，天色却已经黑透，十点了，车子刚刚开进市区。  
夜生活刚刚开始，街上到处都是人，吴真心身上不舒爽，只想回家，权正禄却反常地坚持要先吃饭。  
他带吴真心七拐八拐，拐进老城区的一条小巷子里。前面的路窄的连车子也进不去，只能步行，她累的不想下车，“我不想吃了……我们回家嘛…..”  
他半抱半拖地把人弄出来，“不行，你经纪人说你中午就没吃饭。”  
她揉着眼睛，被他拉着手往里走，“要去哪里啊？”  
权正禄说：“随便吃一点。”  
小馆子没有招牌，老玻璃窗户上晕着水雾。只在门口有一根光柱闪闪发光，示意客人往里走。  
他们被请进去，没过几分钟就有服务员端着几碟小菜和沸腾的铜火锅推门进来上菜。  
老板最后也不知怎的，还送她一小块蛋糕，揭开玻璃罩子，可可蛋糕胚上铺着绵密雪花和银色树枝，她挖了一口，近距离一看，眼睛直了。  
银色树枝上挂着一个圆圆的圈。  
上面还有一颗红粉交织璀璨剔透的钻石。  
她嘴边还沾着可可粉，一脸呆相。  
对面的权正禄却单膝跪地，一手牵过她的手，一手摘下了那枚戒指。  
他大概看出来了，她已经傻掉了，于是低沉着告诉她——  
“吴真心小姐，现在这是求婚。”  
“你点头，就是同意嫁给我。摇头，就是想再等等。”  
吴真心动都不敢动，不知该点头还是摇头，她觉得很要命，因为她心里这两个选择没有任何区别。  
都是要嫁给他的啊。  
而且她觉着这两个选项都没什么问题来着。  
她半天才憋出一句：“权律师你的意见呢？”  
他身黑的眼中透着和煦温存，“我不想再等了，今天就答应我好不好？”  
她觉得自己才是那个一秒都等不了的人。  
“我、我愿意。”  
戒指套住她的无名指，指尖滑到根部，像是为了她量身定做，她天生就该被这个指环圈住。  
他这辈子都不知道仪式是什么，甚至不懂所谓的仪式感的意义。  
但至少这一次，和她结婚这件事上，他不想再让自己等的五内如焚了。  



End file.
